The Nine Lives of Harry Potter
by Gwenael
Summary: Traduction : Le-garçon-qui-avait-survécu avait échappé tant de fois à la mort, était-il vraiment étonnant que son animagus soit un chat ? Cependant, même après avoir survécu à la guerre, sa vie était loin de ce que Harry aurait voulu qu'elle soit. Est-ce vraiment juste un accident de potion ? Ou la main du destin ? Trio slash ! SSHPGG
1. Chapter 1

**Titre original:** The Nine Lives Of Harry Potter

**Titre français:** Les neuf vies de Harry Potter

**Traductrice:** Bah...moi, vous êtes cons ou quoi ?

**Disclamer:** Je jure que mes intentions sont euh...que TOUT vous entendez, TOUT est à moi l'univers d'Harry Potter n'appartient ABSOLUMENT pas à cette J. ( cette espèce de petite plagieuse va). Quoi ? Mask-MaskedNightmare ? La vrai auteur de cette fabuleuse, magnifique, excellent fanfiction ? Mais c'est qui celle-la ? Non, comme je le disait TOUT m'appartient !

_Chapitre 1: First Life_

Les yeux verts, couleur jade, sondèrent la classe alors que les étudiants effectuaient leurs travails avec assidu. Cela faisait maintenant une année depuis qu'Harry avait pris sa forme animagus. Aucun ne savait pourquoi Harry avait fait ce choix. Bien entendu, il se changeait tous les soirs en sa véritable apparence. Mais il ne laissa jamais personne la voir. Les étudiants avaient depuis longtemps cessé de poser des questions. Ils suivaient tout simplement les indications au tableau et lorsqu'ils posaient une question, la craie se déplaçait et écrivait la réponse.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne suceptible de comprendre le choix de Harry. Severus Snape qui avait à peine survécu à la morsure de Nagini. Après cela, il avait du survivre au passage de paria à l'un des plus grands héros de cette guerre. Severus detestait ça. C'est à cause ( traductrice : j'aurais plutôt dit grâce mais bon...) de ceci qu'il pu enfin pour la première fois comprendre Harry.

Harry trottait dans les couloirs faisant de son mieux pour éviter d'être piétiné par les élèves. Ces derniers savaient bien evidement qu'il était là. Mais puisque beaucoup d'entre eux avaient eu la chance d'être resté des adolescents, ils ne pouvaient pas toujours contrôler leur exitation. Spécialement dans les couloirs bondés.

Il poussa un miaulement quand il fut soudainement soulevé. Il tourna ses yeux brillant afin de rencontrer des yeux sombres qui le regardaient. Il donna au chat l'équivalent d'un rougissement mais Severus ne dit rien et se contenta de le poser sur ses épaules. Puisque Harry n'avait pas de classe pour le reste de la journée, il décida de rester avec Severus. Comme Severus dominait les étudiants, Harry n'avait que peu peur de se faire piétiner.

Severus remarqua que Harry semblait content où il était et l'autorisa à doutait qu'il y ait beaucoup de personne dans la vie de Harry qui aurait pu apporter au jeune homme le confort dont il avait besoin.Il trouvait cependant plus difficile de faire peur à ses classes avec Harry sur se prélassant sur ses épaules surtout quand il grondait ses étudiants.

A un moment, il réprimandait un Poufstouffle qui avait presque provoqué la première explosion de la journée. Malheureusement, au milieu de sa tirade, il fut interrompue par Harry s'étant assis sur ses épaules et qui poussa d'une voix forte un "meow !" d'accord. La classe fut silencieuse un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

Severus plissa les yeux et murmura à la boule de poils "Si vous le désirez Potter, je peux tout simplement vous laisser tomber dans le chaudron."

Cela sembla faire passer le message et Harry se réinstalla sur ses épaules avec un peu de colère. Il sourit, puis fronça des sourcils et aboya à ses élèves " N'hésitez pas à revenir à ce que vous appelez potion"

Harry ignora les élèvres et s'enroula autour du coup de Severus avant de s'endormir avec de doux ronronnrements. Il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. C'était presque triste d'y penser. Il était plus heureux sous sa forme de chat autour des épaules de son professeur autrefois le plus detesté. Le petit chat renifla à cette pensée. Il avait pensé que ce serait différent après la guerre. Il avait eu tord.

Les gens parlaient toujours de sa notorièté, il continuaient à pulluer autour de lui à cause de cela et de son argent. Il était étonnant que Severus de toutes les personnes de son entourage soit celui qui ne sembla voir que lui, seulement lui et personne d'autre. Ses lèvres roses de chat abordèrent un petit sourire, bien sur, il pensait qu'un certain loup-garou et son louveteau pourraient bien avoir quelque chose à voir avec ce changement.

Tonks était morte lors de la guerre en laissant un Remus emotionnellement drainé et un très jeune fils à élever. Harry ne connaissait pas tout les détails croustillants mais il semblait que Severus lui apportait toujours une potion tue-loup et ne semblait jamais le quitter de suite.

Il se blottit dans le cou de son professeur, dans le monde des rêves, il pouvait prétendre que la chaleur qu'il ressentait appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui était à lui et à lui seul...Quelqu'un qui l'aimait.

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil au chat sur son épaule et son regard s'assombrit quand il vit le regard mélancolique sur le visage du chat. Il ne savait pas si un chat triste ressemblait à ça mais Harry semblait l'être. Il soupira et caressa le le corps du chat avec sa main. Il se souvint de sa recente discussion avec Remus et l'inquiètude qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de son filleul. Il l'avait rassuré en lui disant que Harry s'adpatait juste...Mais maintenant...Il n'en était pas si sûr.

Durant le reste des cours de cet après-midi, il continua à caresser le chat sur ses épaules. Son esprit agité tentait à la fois de garder un oeil sur ses élèves et aussi de trouver un solution pour le bonheur de Harry. Il se demandait si les amis de Harry auraient su quoi faire. Ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient mariés rapidement avant de passer une longue lune de miel après cette guerre. Bien que personne ne puisse les blamer, il semblerait que Harry ait été à nouveau laissé de côté.

Remus et lui faisaient de leurs mieux pour garder Harry impliqué dans leur vie. Severus enmenait souvent harry sous forme de chat à la maison pour jouer avc Teddy et profiter d'un peu de thon pendant qu'ils mangeaient leurs dîners. Remus lui avait souvent demandé de se transformer mais Harry avait toujours refusé. Cela blessait le loup garou qu'Harry renfermait une douleur si profonde qu'il ne pouvait plus être à nu comme un être humain, mais il le comprenait aussi et l'acceptait.

Severus grogna lorsqu'un Serdaigle impatient commença à _améliorer _sa potion avec quelques ingrédients supplémentaires. Autant il méprisait le caractère inprudent des griffondors ou celui "évaporé" des poustouffles, autant il les remerciait de ne pas avoir cette audacité qui semblait habiter tout bon serdaigle. Il aboya durement le nom de l'étudiant pour l'avertir mais cela ne réussit qu'à le surprendre et à le faire ajouter les extras dans un grand foutoir. La potion commença à être dangeureusement instable et Severus fut forcer d'agir rapidement " évacuer la salle..._maitenant_ !"

Les étudiants furent plus que prompt à fuir tandis que la potion commencait à déborder. Par mesure de précaution, Severus fut le dernier à quitter la salle, l'explosion ayant lieu à l'instant même où il sortit. Il alla s'écrouler contre un mur du couloir, soulagé d'avoir toujours sur sois ses vêtements de protections.

Le soulagement fut de courte durée alors qu'il se souvenait de quelque chose de vital. Harry était accroché à son cou.Il vérifia rapidement que ses élèves allaient bien et fut satisfait d'apprendre qu'un serpentard plus intelligent que les autres avait été chercher l'infirmière ainsi que la directrice. Il enleva doucement le chat de ses épaules et retint son choc. La fourrure de Harry avait légèrement roussi, ce dernier leva la tête vers Severus, la douleur assombrissant ses yeux alors qu'il miaulait faiblement Il ne pouvait toucher l'endoit où la potion avait fait des dégâts, au lieu Severus caressa doucement la tête et les oreilles qui avaient été épargné " Tout ira bien Potter" dit-il doucement, Harry n'avait pas survécu à une guerre pour mourrir à cause de certains élèves incompétants."Tout ira bien...Où est cette maudite Médicomage ?" siffla-t-il dans la gravité de la situation tandis qu'il regardait Harry fermer les yeux.

Severus se leva en berçant le chat dans ses mains et s'aprêtait à courir vers l'infirmerie quand un poustouffle parla " Professeur Rogue... s'est...allumé ! "

La peur assaillit Harry alors qu'il regardait le petit corps de Harry et qu'il vit que c'était bien vrai. Harry brilla énormément pendant un moment avant qu'il ne disparaisse en un _crack_. Il regarda ses mains, abasourdi. A directrice ainsi que la médicomage arrivant _enfin_ au coin du couloir, il eut subitement presque une pensée hystérique " _C'est pourtant Potter qui a été blessé et pourtant c'est à __moi__ de faire face à cette pagaille_ " Severus soupira tandis que les expliquations commençaient.

Harry fit un petit gémissement tel un miaulement alorsqu'il setait l'herbe apparaitre sous son corps. Il eut à peine la force de lever la tête et de regarder autour de lui afin de voir dans quel nouveau type de problème il était tombé. Il eut un petit soupir quand il réalisa qu'il était en plein air, sur les terres de Poudlard. Il se laissa tomber et espéra que quelqu'un le trouverait bientôt...il ne pouvait pas bouger d'un pouce, les brulures de potion sur son côté lui faisant trop mal.

Il ferma les yeux et seul une moitié de lui espérait qu'il ne mourrait pas là. Il devina que ça lui était égal. S'il était mort sous forme de chat, peut-il n'y aurait-il pas de ridicules funérailles organisées pour lui. Il rit doucement, tel un éternument en pensant à ce que dirait les journaux "le garçon-qui-à-survécu est aujourd'hui décédé". Il frissona alors qu'un voile de froid commençait à s'installer, espérant qu'il pourrait mourrir, simplement se laisser tomber dans un lent sommeil et ne jamais se réveiller. Il le méritait, n'est-ce pas ? Une mort sans douleur ?

Il soupira, entendant des pas s'approchant de lui. Il ne pouvait pas décider s'il était soulagé ou non. Il ouvrit avec paresse un oeil quand il aperçut une personne. Il pensait presque que cette dernière était Severus avant qu'il ne parle "Qu'avons-nous ici ? Une petit chaton avec une brulure de potion, comme c'est interessant..."

De longues et fines mains le ramassèrent et le berçait jusqu'une chaude poitrine. Il essaya de regarder et de découvrir qui le retenait mais sa vue commençait. "Eh bien", pensa-t-il, " ce n'est pas grave, retour à l'infirmerie pour moi". N'ayant plus la force de rester éveillé, Harry laissa sa petite tête se reposer contre cette poitrine tandis que la forme se dirigeait vers le château.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre original:** The Nine Lives Of Harry Potter

**Titre français:** Les neuf vies de Harry Potter

**Traducteur:** Bah...moi, vous êtes cons ou quoi ?

**Disclamer:** Je jure que mes intentions sont euh...que TOUT vous entendez, TOUT est à moi l'univers d'Harry Potter n'appartient ABSOLUMENT pas à cette J. ( cette espèce de petite plagieuse va). Quoi ? Mask-MaskedNightmare ? La vrai auteur de cette fabuleuse, magnifique, excellent fanfiction ? Mais c'est qui celle-la ? Non, comme je le disait TOUT m'appartient !

_Chapitre 2: Dazed and confused_

Harry bougea, sentant des mains étonnamment chaudes se déplacer sur lui. Il poussa un doux miaulement de douleur alors qu'il sentait quelque chose se presser contre un de ses côtés, ce qui le conduisit à ouvrir les yeux. Il lui fallut beaucoup d'energie, bien plus que ce qu'il pensait pouvoir avoir. Les images qu'il voyait étaient très flous, ce qui était très étrange car il avait fixé ses yeux il y a longtemps lors de la guerre. Il cligna des yeux et vit le mouvement d'une robe sombre en face de lui. Pourquoi Severus ne l'avait-il juste pas obliger à retourner sous sa forme humaine ?

Il essaya de se rappeler ce qui c'était passé. Il y avait eu une explosion...puis la douleur...ensuite...l'herbe ? Non, il était juste en face de Poudlard et pensait que Severus l'avait trouvé, mais ce n'était pas Severus. Sa vision s'éclaira doucement et il leva sa petite tête, pensant qu'il pouvait encore être en train de rêver. Salazar Serpentard le fixait. Il était dans un sérieux pétrin si ce n'était pas un rêve.

Il avait vu quelques images du fondateur de Serpentard et était sûr que c'étai lui, même s'il était sous une forme bien plus jeune que ce dont il se souvenait. Il détailla ses hautes pommettes et son menton presque délicat. Ses yeux étaient bruns foncés, presque noir comme Severus. Ses cheveux étaient longs, noirs, lisses et parfaitement attachés en arrière derrière ses oreilles. C'était vraiment Salazar.

Salazar sourit alors que le chat qu'il avait trouvé se reveillait. Il avait été préoccupé par les dommages qu'avaient causé la potion sur son côté mais avait été en mesure d'en prendre soin assez facilement. Il avait juste eu besoin d'un onguent pour conbustion approprié. Il le caressa de sa main et regarda le chat baisser sa tête. "Et voilà, je suis sûr que tu te sens beaucoup mieux maintenant."

Il pensa soudainement à comment ce chat avait pu se retrouver dans cette situation. Il faudrait faire une annonce sur le fait de prendre soin des familiers. Il était furieux à l'idée qu'un de ses étudiants puisse blesser un innofensif animal, avant de l'abandonner pour en pas avoir d'ennuis. C'était irresponsable et aurait été impardonnable si l'animal avait été blessé de manière permanente.

Il remarqua que le chat regardait autour de lui, un peu étourdi. Pour être honnête, il semblait être un assez jeune chat, si ce n'est un chaton. Il caressa ses oreilles et dit : "Peut-être que tu voudrais rester ici encore un petit moment ? Ensuite, nous irons trouvé ton maître et voir s'il est apte à te garder."

On aurait presque pu penser que le chat venait de pencher sa tête montrant sa curiosité avant de finalement frotter ses oreilles "Ne t'inquiète pas, si ton maître ne l'est pas, je suis sûr que je peux te faire une petite place dans mes appartements."

Même s'il savait déjà que Godric allait le charier longtemps. Peu le savait, mais le Maître des Potions avait un coeur très tendre avec les animaux. Il fronça les sourcils, s'assurant lui-même qu'il pouvait bien prendre quelques remarques pour le bien du chaton. Il sourit en se disant qu'il lui était déjà attaché.

Harry n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce que Salazar disait. Son esprit était encore un peu étourdi alors qu'il essayait de concilier le fait qu'il semblait être de retour à l'Ere des Fondateurs...sous forme de chat. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il avait lu sur l'histoire des animagus. Etaient-ils acceptés à cette époque ? Mais que ferai Salazar s'il découvrait que le chat qu'il avait sauvé était un animagus ?

Il était trop fatigué pour vraiment penser à tout ça et se recoucha donc. Les mains de Salazar le faisaient se sentir si bien qu'il commença à fermer ses yeux alors que son esprit cessait de fonctionner. Il était à l'époque des fondateurs...sous forme de chat...avec Salazar Serpentard. Comment allait-il revenir dans son époque sans royalement gâcher le flux du temps ? Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester...sinon il était sûr d'affecter l'avenir intentionnelement ou non.

Voyant que le chaton s'était endormi, Salazar le prit entre ses mains et sortit dans le couloir. Il n'allait surement pas risquer un animal blessé tout seul dans son laboratoire de potions. Il avait déjà vu quels accidents malheureux pouvaient se produire avec ce genre de créature autour de potions. Il était l'heure du repas du soir de toute façon. Il apporterait ce chat avec lui pour voir si l'un de leurs étudiants pouvait le reconnaitre.

Il était presque certain que c'était un né de moldu qui avait blessé le chat. Il savait que les autres fondateurs désapprouvaient son insistance à ce qu'ils étudient ailleurs. Les nés de moldu ne pouvaient être digne de confiance en ce qui concernait les connaissances du monde magique. Les enfants sorciers savaient à quel point les familiers étaient importants, ils ne resteraient pas les bras croisés devant un animal se faisant blessé et surtout ne le laisserait pas souffrir.

Godric, assis en tête de la table, sourit à tout ses étudiants devant lui. Cela avait pris du temps, et Merlin seul sait à quel point il pensait ne pas en avoir. Cependant, ils l'avaient fait. Poudlard était devenu une famille, les étudiants apprenaient dans les meilleurs conditions, la population magique augmetait de plus en plus. Tout allait pour le mieux. Il s'apprêtait à commencer le repas lorsqu'il remarqua que quelqu'un semblait manquer. Il fronça les sourcils, légèrement agacé. Il savait que Salazar pouvait facilement s'emballer dans ses projets mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour manquer le repas du soir. C'était le seul repas où tout le monde pouvait se rassembler et manger ensemble.

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit et Salazar vint avec son habituel attitude distante. Il avait conseillé une fois au chef de la maison Serpentard de laisser une partie de ses cheveux sur son visage afin de sembler plus accessible aux élèves. Salazar l'avait simplement _regardé_ avant de lui rétorquer qu'il ne préparait pas des potions en vain.

Godric plissa les yeux quand il vit que Salazar semblait bercer quelque chose de délicat dans ses bras. Etait-il blessé ? Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait été retardé ? Il fronça les sourcils en observant ses étudiants, essayant de voir la moindre chose suspect. Ils avaient tous l'air aussi surpris que lui de ne voir aucun signe de faiblesse chez Salazar. Ce dernier s'installa sur le siège à côté de lui et se contenta de hausser un de ses sourcils délicatement arqué " Allons-nous commencer le repas ?". On aurait dit que c'était la faute de Godric si le repas commençait plus tard.

Ils récitèrent tous une bénidiction pour leur repas et bientôt les bavardages bruyants reprirent alors que les élèves discutaient de leurs vies quotidiennes. Dans un vieux château isolé avec seulement une petite ville au plus près, les étudiants n'avaient pas grand chose à faire à part étudier et faire circuler des ragots. Il sourit et se tourna vers Helga alors qu'elle le poussait doucement du coude.

Même si elle semblait délicate, il ne voudrait surement pas croiser son chemin et ceci sous toute forme de bataille. Elle pouvait être aussi féroce qu'une tigresse lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Son apparence délicate avec ses cheveux blonds ondulés et ses yeux bleus lumineux avait mené à leur perte beaucoup d'hommes, au temps sur un champ de bataille qu'à l'extérieur. "Salazar va bien ? Il semblait protéger son côté "murmura-t-elle de sorte que Salazar ne puisse entendre la spéculation; même s'ils savaient tous que s'il le voulait, il pourrait utiliser ses magies de l'esprit pour entendre ce qu'ils pensaient.

Rowena qui était assise de l'autre côté de Helga se pencha avec un sourire entendu. Elle ressemblait assurement à un corbeau comme son nom l'indiquait avec sa chevelure brune foncé qui était coupé selon un angle pour s'assortir avec sa machoire aiguisée qui correspondait à la dureté de ses yeux de saphire, elle murmura diaboliquement "Oh ce n'est pas lui qui est blessé...Salazar a un coeur tendre après tout.

Les trois essayèrent de regarder discrètement en bas de la table et remarquèrent que Salazar gardait une main sur ses genoux pendant qu'il mangeait. Son bras bougeait à peine et quand il le faisait, ce n'était qu'un petit mouvement d'arrière en avant. Pensant que les autres fondateurs ne faisaient pas attention à lui, il appela un elfe et lui demanda d'apporter une secoupe de lait. Ils furent tous confus par cette demande jusqu'à ce qu'un petit chat noir ne saute de ses genoux et ne se mette à boire le lait. Leur temps d'observation n'était pas fini que Salazar remarqua soudainement leur attention et braqua son regard plus qu'intimidant sur eux "Puis-je vous aider ?"

Les trois étaient stupéfaits, silencieux, avant que Godric ne présente un grand sourire en disant "Oh, nous étions juste curieux de savoir qui était votre ami..."

Godric se sentait comme un enfant grondé tandis que Salazar eleva un sourcil et dit d'un ton qui indiquait clairement que ce n'était pas son problème "Oh vraiment ? Et qui est ce "nous" ?"

Les sourcils de Godric se froncèrent et il se tourna vers Helga et Rowena quand il vit que les deux femmes avaient soudainement commencé une conversation toutes les deux et ignoraient complètement le pétrin dans lequel il s'était mis. Il gémit intérieurement de la fourberie des femmes et dit : "Alors, qui est-ce ?"

Harry s'était reveillé sur les genoux de Salazar et n'eu pas beaucoup de temps pour penser avant que son corps épuisé ne demande à manger. Il semblerait que Salazar savait exactement ce qu'il voulait puisqu'une coupe de lait apparut. Sans hésitation, Harry sauta sur la table et commença à boire de bon coeur. Ses oreilles se contractèrent alors qu'ils entendaient l'échange entre Godric et Salazar. Il fit une pause dans son repas, trop abasourdi pour manger, observant leur badinage. Certes, ce n'était pas vraiments de chaleureuses plaisanteries mais c'était vraiment des amis. Il se demanda sur ce qu'il se passerait de mal...

Il remarqua que Godric l'étudiait avec un regard attentif et ne sortit qu'un "miaou" poli avant de retourner à son repas. Il semblerait que Salazar savait assez bien faire face à Gofric.

Gadric savait que Salazar appréciait les animaux. En fait, cette année, il avait suggéré de commencer un cours de soins aux créatures magiques. C'était une bonne idée, il devait l'admettre, il avait juste été surpris que Salazar soit le seul à y avoir penser. Il fit ce qu'on pourrait appeler une moue mentale en voyant avec quelle tendresse Salazar caressait le chat. Salazar n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui.

Salazar pouvait déjà voir que Godric boudait et murmua : "Ce que vous devez savoir est qu'il est un familier blessé que j'ai sauvé. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'a eu le courage d'admettre qu'il était le sien et qu'il l'avait laissé pour mort." L'expression sur son visage indiquait clairement à Godric quel genre d'_élève_ il persait responsable de cela.

Godric secoua la tête "Les enfants peuvent être très..très enfantin parfois. Je doute que l'un d'entre eux n'avoue qu'il ait blessé un familier."

Harry sentit que les argument commençaient à infuser entre les deux têtes, même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas interveni, il n'était pas même censé être ici et ils se disputaient pour lui. Il s'approcha délicatement, loin de sa soucoupe, et se pencha pour lécher la main de Salazar avant de boîter jusqu'à Godricet lécher la sienne également.

L'expression féroce de Salazar s'adoucit au baiser et il passa doucement sa main sur le corps de Harry. "Eh bien, si personne ne le reclame je le ferai." Il s'arrêta " Est-ce que ça vous dérange ?"

Godric était abasourdi. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où Salazar lui avait demandé la permission pour quelque chose, et ceci même s'il partageait des quartiers privés. Il combatit l'envie de faire un grand sourire à Salazar alors qu'il dit "Bien sûr, il à l'air charmant."

Au cours de la discussion, Harry devait admettre qu'il était heureux d'avoir un endroit où dormir ce soir. Le seul problème était...Comment allait-il passer sous sa forme humaine sans attirer leurs attentions ? Il supposa qu'il avait jusqu'à ce soir pour y refléchir.

Désolé pour cette longue absence, j'étais en vacance dans un lieu où internet ne passait pas. Obligé de me passer en boucle la triologie du Parrain et Star Wars 1, les seuls films que ma grand mère ait chez elle...Si quelqu'un me rechante encore une fois ou me rappel une des répliques...JE LE TUE ET JE ME SUSCIDE !

Sinon, euh...review ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre original:** The Nine Lives Of Harry Potter

**Titre français:** Les neuf vies de Harry Potter

**Traducteur:** Bah...moi, vous êtes cons ou quoi ?

**Disclamer:** Je jure que mes intentions sont euh...que TOUT vous entendez, TOUT est à moi l'univers d'Harry Potter n'appartient ABSOLUMENT pas à cette J. ( cette espèce de petite plagieuse va). Quoi ? Mask-MaskedNightmare ? La vrai auteur de cette fabuleuse, magnifique, excellent fanfiction ? Mais c'est qui celle-la ? Non, comme je le disait TOUT m'appartient !

NDT : l'auteur n'est pas moi et JE SUIS UN HOMME.

_Chapitre 3 : Complications_

Harry, le regard dans l'obscurité, se demanda combien de stress le coeur d'un chat pouvait supporter avant son expiration en une crise cardiaque. Il était sûr qu'il en avait déjà assez pour exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Salazar l'avait gentillement amené dans sa chambre et il était heureux de ne pas avoir à chercher quelque part où dormir dans le château. Il avait aussi bien remarquer que Godric et Salazar étaient proches...mais...il n'avait pas réalisé à _quel_ point ils étaient proches. Il savait maintenant.

Salazar poussa un soupir alors que le grand corps chaud au dessus du sien se déplaça lentement vers le bas de sa forme élancée. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Godric et gémit tout en s'arquant. Il sentit les lèvres dures tracer des lignes sur son cou et une langue chaude sorti et caressa sa chair.

Il ferma les yeux et garda son corps près de Godric. Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait vu cet homme. Il avait pensé qu'il était inutilement énorme...Ces grandes mains qui pouvaient être maladroites, ces lèvres dures qui pouvaient être négligeantes...ces larges épaules qui pourraient le lever si facilement. Il étouffa un gémissement, son mamelon étant brutalement dévoré. Tout sur Godric ne lui convenait pas...Et dieu...C'est ce qui le fesait se sentir si bien...

Godric savait exactement ce que ce petit son étranglé provenant de Salazar voulait dire. Il pouvait sentir le maître des potions d'habitude si stoïque, être en fusion sous ses doigts. Il ne s'était jamais senti plus puissant qu'à ce moment. Il baissa la tête et mordit doucement la colonne pâle qu'était sa gorge. Il se sentait tel un conquérant.

Salazar detestat la manière dont il se sentait faible à ces moments. Il dut enfoncer ses doigts dans la chair de Godric pour se sentir de nouveau sur terre. Il sentit ses défenses tomber complètement quand il sentit les dents dures contre sa peau douce. Il sentit une main rugueuse caresser son visage et il su ce que Godric voulait.

Il entendit un grondement sourd et ouvrit lentement les yeux, croisant le regard perçant de Gordric. Il détestait s'ouvrir à d'autres. Mais Godric aurait refuser de le laisser venir à moins qu'il ne le regarde. Il soupira et lui donna ce qu'il voulait. Il prit la main rugueuse de Godric dans la sienne et se tourna pour l'enbrasser tandis qu'il dit doucement, presque comme un murmure silencieux "Je t'aime Godric". Puis ils atteignèrent l'extase.

Harry était recroquevillé en boule avec ses yeux bien fermés. Les sons provenant de la chambre semblaient s'être arrêtés pour le moment. Pour ceci, il était infiniment reconnaissant. Il n'était pas sûr que son cerveau allait pouvoir digérer tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Il essaya de se calmer et de se concentrer sur ce qui était _vraiment_ important. Il était enfermé dans les appartement de Salazar...Comment allait-il passer son temps obligatoire sous forme humaine ?

Il écouta un peu plus longtemps autour de lui et pu dire qu'ils étaient complètement endormis. Il observa la salle, maintenant qu'il pouvait ouvrir en toute sécurité ses yeux et commença sa chasse. Il trouva quelque chose qui allait fonctionner pour le moment. C'était un petit placard où étaient rangées des robes d'extérieur et des chaussures. Il rampa jusque lui et une fois à l'interieur, retourna sous sa forme humaine tout en fermant lentement la porte. Ca ne serait pas une nuit confortable. Mais la meilleure partie dans le fait d'être un chat était qu'il pouvait dormir quand il le voulait et personne ne trouverait ça étrange. Il ferma les yeux et bailla, assis sur un tabouret à l'intérieur du placard et appuyé contre le mur. Ca allait être une longue nuit.

Salazar fut le premier à se réveiller, comme d'habitude. Godric n'adorait rien de plus que de dormir quelques dernières heures decentes et pouvoir manger son petit déjeuner tranquilement. Il essaya de retenir son sourrire affectueux qui se formait sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Il mit ses robes du matin et alla au salon. Heureusement, un elfe avait déjà deposé son pétit déjeuner. Ils avaient appris depuis bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas de bone humeur si son petit déjeuner était trop tardif. Bien que beaucoup diront qu'il n'était de toute façon jamais de bonne humeur.

Il s'assit et prépara son thé en inspectant le courrier qui était également arrivé. Il finit cela et se rendit compte qu'il entendait un bruit de fond étrange. Il mit une dernière lettre de côté et regarda autour de lui...c'était un son très étrange...c'était comme un grattement. Il se souvint alors du chat qu'il avait sauvé hier et se demanda où avait bien pu disparaître la petite créature. Il suivit le son du grattement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en face d'un placard. Comment la porte s'était-elle fermée avec le chat à l'intérieur ? Il décida qu'il était trop tôt pour se poser des questions et ouvrit simplement la porte pour laisser sortir le chat. Il sourit alors que le petite chose sortait et frottait sa tête autour de ses jambes. Il décida que même si la créature semblait stupide...il était au moins attachant.

Il se tourna vers son petit déjeuner et offrit au chat quelques harengs et du lait. Il aimait regarder avec quel empressement le chat puisait dans sa nourriture. Il secoua la tête; l'étudiant n'avait-il pas nouri son chat au moins ? Il entendit un autre bruit et tourna la tête pour voir Godric traîner les pieds sans grâce jusque la table. Il poussa la théière vers lui, sachant que l'homme serait incapable d'aligner deux mots correctement sans au moins une première tasse.

Il tourna ensuite son attention vers un invité à sa table plus digne de lui. Caressant le chat, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait besoin de lui trouver un nom. Après tout ce qu'il avait pu noté, il n'avait absolument plus l'attention de rendre le chat et ceci même si un étudiant venait le récuperer. Il prit lentement une gorgée de sa tasse tout en examinant la créature. Il avait une fourrure noire et brillante, de grands yeux verts et il y avait également une étrange marque blanche sur son front qui était tout à fait unique.

Il observa la queue du chat qui s'entourait autour d'un des pieds de la table et pu voir qu'il le regardait avec des yeux qui quémandaient clairement plus d'harengs. Il sourit et en posa d'autres devant lui. Il faudrait du temps pour lui trouver un nom approprié. Il ne savait cependant pas qu'il était observé pendant toutes ses reflexions.

C'était ridicule. Godric grimaça alors qu'il buvait son thé du matin. C'était tout simplement étrange. Il secoua la tête et se mit à piquer rageusement dans sa nourriture. Salazar n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui. Et s'il l'était, Godric avait du travailler très dur ou faire quelque chose de vraiment spécial juste pour obstenir un seul regard de lui. Qu'est-ce que le chat avait fait ? Manger de la nourriture et juste rester là...c'était horrible...comment pouvait-il perdre contre un chat ?

Godric savait que c'était petit. Il devait admettre que leur relation était un peu compliqué. Il était trop émotif pour Salazar et Salazar était parfois trop distant pour qu'il puisse le comprendre. Il voulait que ce dernier sache qu'il pouvait compter sur lui mais lui refusait d'abandonner son indépendance. Il secoua de nouveau la tête. Il savait qu'il ne souhaiterai plus jamais un autre...il souhaitait juste que ce ne soit pas aussi difficile.

Salazar leva les yeux et vit l'expresion sur le visage de Godric. Il soupira; il ne voyait pas le problème. Il pensait qu'ils avaient pourtant eu une bonne nuit. Ils avaient obtenu exactement ce que voulait chacun de leur soirée passé ensemble. Peu importe à quel point il était exaspérant...il l'aimait. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui demander ou simplement laisser Godric bouder.

Il y avait un silence tendu qui pesa soudainement sur eux et Harry cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, confus. Il était juste venu à table demander un peu plus de lait et se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Salzar ne regardait seulement que son thé ou son petit déjeuner. Godric faisait la même chose sauf qu'il jetait quelques regards appuyés sur Salazar comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose.

Harry supposa qu'il ne devrait pas être surpris de voir qu'ils étaient un couple maladroit. Ils étaient tellement différents l'un de l'autre après tout. Il se demanda si leur relation avait quelque chose à voir avec le départ de Salazar de Poudlard et que ce dernier avait seulement utilisé l'excuse des nés de moldus.

Harry buva pensivement son lait tout en repensant à tout ça. Ce ne serait pas une grosse surprise. Il avait pu être témoin de nombreuses scènes semblables à celle-ci entre Severus et Remus. Etre un chat faisait parfois oublier son existence aux autres. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qui avait causé ces évènements. Cela vint à lui en un moment, Godric était _exactement_ comme Remus lorsqu'il sentait que Severus le negligeait...et puis Salazar était dans une forme passive defensif. Il lécha un peu de lait sur sa patte, qu'est-ce qui se passerait s'il les aidait ?

_Poudlard (futur)_

Severus soupira en jetant un dernier regard sur l'ensemble de ses notes. Cela avait semblé si simple d'inverser la potion, et ça l'avait été. Le problème était surtout qu'il fallait le principal concerné présent pour lui administrer la potion...là où résidait son dilemne. Il se leva brusquement quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et était sur le point de sentir une réplique bien cinglante quand il vit que c'était Remus.

Il soupira et poussa ses notes plus loin. Il avait déjà découvert comment résoudre le problème; il n'avait tout simplement pas les moyens de le faire. Il regarda Remus et tressaillit intérieurement à l'expression d'espoir dans les yeux d'ambre. Il ne pourrait pas supporter le regard de deception qu'il allait bientôt obtenir.

Remus ne dit rien, avançant doucement. Il pouvait dire à l'expression fermée de Severus qu'il n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles à donner. Remus s'était endurci lui même et savait qu'en ce moment il devait réconforter Sev. Il enroulla ses bras autour du cou de Severus et enfouit son nez dans cette peau pâle tout en murmurant "C'est bon...c'est bon...Je ne vous demande pas de faire des miracles."

Severus se raidit alors que Remus le retenait. Tout en écoutant ces mots prononcés à voix basse, il baissa ses defenses et enroula à son tour les siens autour de Remus "Je sais...Je pense tout simplement que je devrai être capable de faire des choses pour celui que j'aime le plus au monde"

Remus savait que Severus ne savait pas à quel point ces mots comptaient pour lui. Il se pencha et l'embrassa lentement en récompense. Il était difficile pour Severus de parler de ses sentiments. Remus avait appris il y longtemps qu'il fallait toujours le récompenser. Il s'écarta et sourit : "Je ne te dirais pas que je ne suis pas inquiet pour Harry...mais...je connais sa force et sa détermination. Peu importe où qu'il soit, il restera toujours Harry, le redresseur de torts, le sauveur du monde et encore plein d'autres chose dans le genre". Remus rit un peu en disant cela.

Severus secoua la tête "Probablement, il est à l'origine de difficultés et de catastrophes sans fin...Cette potion semble l'avoir enmené dans une autre époque...aucun doutes qu'il réussira à modifier tout ce que nous savons."

Ces paroles semblèrent presque prophétiques puisque juste après McGonagall arriva en courant dans le laboratoire " Severus...Severus !" Il était évident qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Il était rare de voir la sorcière écossaise dans ce état.

Il haussa simplement un sourcil et réponse et elle prit quelques profondes respirations avant de dire " Les-Les livres de l'histoire des origines de Poudlard...sont...sont en train d'être réécrits !"

"Quoi ?"

Vive les vacances avec internet ! Je m'excuse encore pour la longue absence et puisque j'ai eu le temps de traduire ce chapitre, j'en profite pour le publier pour me faire pardonner.

Je tiens juste à préciser que non, harry ne separera pas le couple gg/ss. Je ne dirai rien de plus sauf que c'est dans le prochain chapître que ça commence à devenir interessant...

Ah oui, je l'ai déjà dit en haut mais je pense que je vais le répéter...je ne suis QUE le traducteur et oui pas TRADUCTRICE mais TRADUCTEUR, donc oui je suis un homme, je suis bi et j'aime lire du yaoi et l'assume complètement, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être un homme normal et viril.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre original:** Les neuf vies de Harry Potter

**Titre français:** Les neuf vies de Harry Potter

**Traducteur:** Bah...moi, vous êtes cons ou quoi ?

**Disclamer:** Je jure que mes intentions sont euh...que TOUT vous entendez, TOUT est à moi l'univers d'Harry Potter n'appartient ABSOLUMENT pas à cette J.K. Rowling ( cette espèce de petite plagieuse va). Quoi ? Mask-MaskedNightmare ? La vrai auteur de cette fabuleuse, magnifique, excellent fanfiction ? Mais c'est qui celle-la ? Non, comme je le disait TOUT m'appartient !

_Chapitre 4 : Fin d'une première vie_

Le jour de classe suivant, Salazar observait ses élèves tout en errant dans la classe. Il se penchait et les corrigeait tranquillement quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour la plus grosse partie de la classe, tout se passait bien. C'était néanmoins une petite classe, ce qui lui permettait de donner à chacun l'attention dont ils avaient besoin. Il se permit un petit sourire quand il sensit une queue douce contre son cou. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils en voyant que certains élèves lui en envoyaient également. La créature étant blessé...elle ne pouvait pas être laissé seul.

Harry quant à lui, trouvait les épaules de Salazar très confortable. Il se blottit encore plus contre son cou et lui donna un petit coup de langue. Cela l'avait surpris que Salazar semblait si proche de Sev mais...en beaucoup plus doux et agréable. Dans la classe de Sev, il était souvent obligé d'enfoncer ses griffes dans ses robes pour ne pas se déloger avec tout ses mouvements brusques.

Salazar marchait d'une rythme mesuré et lent, nullement pressé, et parlait doucement. Harry remarqua que de ce fait, les étudiants étaient plus calmes et se concentraient mieux sur leur potion. Il montra un petit sourire...il se demandait comment Severus jugerait son "style" d'enseignement.

Salazar se retourna et regarda le petit chat qui ronronnait sur son épaule. Il sourit; peu de personne pouvait apprécier l'effet purificateur qu'avait les potions et leur fabrication. Il caressa de sa main la tête du chat. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé de nom mais était sûr que cela viendrait bientôt.

En comparaison avec le calme paisible qui remplissait les cachots...La classe de Défense était une toute autre affaire.

"Et voilà comment on fait un bouclier de défense appropriée !" s'exclama Godric alors que la classe applaudissait. Il fit un simulacre de révérence et remercia l'élève qui l'avait aidé. La lumière froide du soleil remplit la classe tandis qu'il rit tout en recommençant la démonstration, mais lus lentement afin qu'ils puissent suivre tout le processus.

Ses cours étaient toujours...pour le moins...énergique...Souvent, leurs cris se faisaient entendre dans tout le château, au grand damne des autres professeurs. Il ne prêtait jamais attention aux plaintes et était vraiment fière de savoir que _sa_ classe était la préféré des élèves.

Harry, endormi, ouvrit ses yeux verts clairs quand il entendit la voix de Salazar murmurer que la classe était fini pour aujourd'hui. Les élèves quittèrent dans le calme la salle de cour, leur attitude semblable à avant, ce qui redonna un sourire à Harry. Se tenant sur les épaules, il s'étira lentement. Sa queue s'enroula autour du cou de l'homme alors qu'il bailla.

Il avait longuement méditer sur la manière d'aider le couple. Il pouvait largement voir l'affection qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre. Il soupira. Ils s'aimaient...ils se disputaient car ils s' aimaient. Il pensa à Sev et à Remus...ils se disputaient également beaucoup mais la présence de Teddy les aidait toujours à se calmer.

Harry passa de moitié endormi à éveillé en moins d'une seconde. Mais bien sûr ! Ils avaient besoin d'une terrain d'entente...quelque chose qui pourrait fonctionner en une sorte de zone neutre pour eux. Ses moustaches tressaillirent alors qu'il souriait béatement. Il fallait juste leur trouver un terrain d'entente.

Salazar regarda le chat soudainement excité du coin de l'œil. Il sourie en secoua légèrement la tête. Il devait vraiment apprendre à mieux connaître ce chat...Il dormait d'un coup puis faisait comme maintenant, se remplissant d'une énergie soudaine. Il se demanda ce qui l'avaient rendu si excité, mais là encore, c'était un chat. Il avait juste probablement du voir quelque chose d'intéressant.

Harry remarqua le regard étrange que Salazar lui avait envoyé mais supposa que c'était normal. Il n'était qu'un chat après tout. Ses lèvres roses se retroussèrent et ses yeux se fermèrent de plaisir. Seulement un chat. C'était merveilleux. Il commençait même à ronronner. Il n'était pas le sauveur...pas de héros...pas de prophétie. Il était juste un chat d'une couleur non spécial, juste un chat noir aux yeux verts. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Salazar et redonna un coup de langue. Il était heureux d'être ici. Il ne pouvait pas voir Remus, Sev et Teddy...mais...il était ici totalement inconnu et c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

Salazar ne savait pas ce qui avait rendu le chat si heureux mais après tout, tant mieux. Il termina le nettoyage de la salle de classe et partit. Il était l'heure du repas. Il se rappela de l'attitude de Godric ce matin et sut qu'il allait recevoir des regards obliques tout le long du repas.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la signification de ces regards. Honnêtement...Les Griffondors n'était pas supposé être très expressifs ? Bien sûr, il était également impétueux, et dénudé de tout bon sens...mais il ne pouvait pas juste lui parler ? Il ne lui disait rien ! Il regarda le chat de nouveau et remarqua qu'il ronronnait toujours joyeusement avec les yeux fermés. Au moins, une personne était heureuse.

Salazar, qui était retourné à sa chambre pour y mettre un peu d'ordre, soupira en regardant autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire...il n'avait donc plus aucune raison de rater le repas. Il caressa le chat sur son épaule et marcha avec lenteur jusque la salle à manger. Soudain, un petit sourire apparut sur son visage : "Je crois que je vais t'appeler...minx(1)."

Les oreilles de Harry se dressèrent au nom et il ouvrit un oel pour regarder Salazar. Il n'était pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Il fit presque la moue, minx était tellement...fille. Il tira la langue, montrant à Salzar à quel point il appréciait ce nom.

Salazar regarda la réaction du chat et sourit : "Je pense que ça te va comme un gant. Pénible, sournois et frivole...oui, c'est parfait.

Salazar entra dans la salle à manger et ignora les regards curieux des élèves. Ils avaient tendance à toujours le regarder de cette manière. Il s'assit à sa place à côté de Godric après avoir fait un signe de la tête poli envers Rowena et Helga. Il ser vit et regarda Godric du coin de l'œil. "J'ai nommé le chat...Je pense que Minx lui convient bien."

Godric hocha la tête et sourit doucement à Salazar. Il se demandait souvent si Salazar le considérait plus comme une partie de sa vie que comme son partenaire, son conjoint. Il lui sourit, lui montrant ainsi qu'il appréciait qu'il l'implique. " Minx...Je pense que ça correspond parfaitement à ce petit diable !"

Harry voulut continuer sa sieste mais la nourriture lui sembla tout aussi alléchante. Il sauta sur la table et commença à manger. Il semblerait qu'il aurait la possibilité d'avoir une vie assez facile ici...Il devait juste trouver un moyen de se transformer la nuit sans être vu.

Il était en train de s'étirer confortablement quand tout s'effondra.

Un elfe de maison apparut à côté de Salazar pour voir s'il avait besoin d'autre chose. Puis la créature innocente s'était tourné vers Harry avant de sourire : Est-ce que l'animagus mangera quelque chose de spécial, maître Salazar ?

.

.

.

.

Fin du chapitre...

.

.

.

.

.

non je rigole ^ ^

Harry se figea en plein étirement et ses yeux verts brillant s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit ce que l'elfe venait de dire. Il déplaça lentement sa tête pour regarder Salazar qui faisait de même avec des yeux plissés maintenant. Les autres fondateurs avaient également entendu ce qu'avaient dit l'elfe et le regardèrent à leur tour. Helga avait l'aire un peu confuse, Godric confus et inquiet...Rowena semblait juste amusé. Il se retourna pour voir que Salazar avait sorti sa baguette. Il était temps de partir.

Il sauta de la table d'honneur et traversa la Grande Salle aussi vite que ses petites pattes velues lui permettait. Il était pleinement conscient que cher à échapper aux fondateurs dans leur propre château était inutile. C'était une bonne chose que Harry était connu pour ses décisions irréfléchis.

Godric se leva le premier et commença à demander au château de fermer les portes pour bloquer la créature qui avait cependant eut le temps de quitté la Grande Salle. Il ne savait pas _pourquoi _un animagus se cachait parmi eux...Et il ne voulait surtout pas penser à la raison qui le faisait se sentir si soulagé. Il décida de se concentrer sur la capture de la créature afin qu'ils puissent comprendre ses intentions.

Salazar était juste derrière lui. La créature avait déjà quitté la Grande Salle mais maintenant que le château avait ferme ses portes, il ne pourrait plus sortir. Malheureusement, il lui restait encore le château entier pour se cacher mais au moins, ils n'avaient qu'une zone à examiner.

Les seules toujours à table étaient Helga et Rowena. Helga se se tourna vers Helga et lui demanda doucement : ' Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas avec eux ?"

Rowena sourit et le va ses yeux noirs " Parce que c'est un bon repas...et tout ce qui sera intéressant va se passer ici de toute façon, alors pourquoi partir ?" Elle eut un rire rauque tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur surnaturelle.

Harry se lança dans un coi en espérant que son corps allait l'emmener de lui-même dans un endroit sûr alors que son esprit marchait à cent à l'heure. Qu'allait-il faire _maintenant _? Il avait beaucoup aimé sa vie de chat mais à présent tout semblait tourner au cauchemar. Il secoua la tête et essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'il allait lui arriver s'ils l'attrapaient.

Il pouvait entendre le bruit de leur pas derrière lui et pris un autre virage, ils semblaient avoir continuer dans le même sens et il sentit un soulagement plonger en lui. Il se permit une pause. Il vit une porte ouverte et s'y engouffra. Toutes les portes du château étaient fermés sauf elle. Il en découvrit rapidement la raison. Il était de retour dans la grande salle.

Salazar et Salazar jurèrent alors qu'il atteignirent une impasse. Ils se regardèrent et acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement tout en faisant marche arrière et prenant l'autre virage. Cela les conduisit à leur tour à la grande salle où leur proie, tremblant et haletant, les regarda de ses yeux verts effarés.

Rowena finit son thé avant de descendre de table avec élégance avec une Helga excitée auprès d'elle. Avec les quatre fondateurs l'entourant, Harry n'avait plus aucune chance de s'échapper...Bien que même s'il en avait eu une, il aurait été trop fatigué pour. Son corps de chat avait bien moins de force que son corps humain. Il enroula sa queue autour de lui et baissa les oreilles tout en fermant les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à mourir comme ça.

Salazar sourit d'une air triomphale, sortant sa baguette pour forcer l'animagus à prendre sa véritable forme. Il plissa les yeux alors qu'un jeune homme apparut devant eux. Il avait des cheveux en bataille noir, les mêmes yeux verts étonnants, la peau pâle avec une étrange cicatrice sur son front. Il portait également des vêtements étranges.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui même avec ses genoux contre sa poitrine, ses bras étroitement enroulés autour de lui. Ses yeux trahissait sa nervosité comme s'il était mal à l'aise sous forme humaine. Il leva les yeux vers les fondateurs et soupira lentement en se déroulant. " C'était agréable jusque maintenant..." dit-il doucement. Salazar fut surpris de la quantité de remord dans sa voix. Qui était ce garçon ?

Poudlard-Futur

La chambre restait silencieuse tandit que trois personnes observait le livre devant eux. C'est l'original, le premier qui contrôlait toutes les informations qui se transmettait ensuite dans les autres éditions. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce phénomène se produisait. Cependant, cette fois-ci, les chapitres du "commencement" s'étaient complètement effacés. C'était les chapitres qui couvraient la période où les fondateurs avaient commencé leurs enseignement juste après la création de Poudlard. A présent, de nouveaux mots se formèrent.

_Cette année là, un étrange visiteur apparut au château. Au début, sa forme était celle d'un chat blessé. En raison de ceci, le fondateur Salazar le prit en charge et le soigna. Cependant, quelques jours après son arrivé, le chat se révéla être un animagus. Cela alarma les fondateurs qu'un intrus puissent aussi facilement entré dans l'enceinte de l'école. Une fois qu'il l'acculèrent (un penny pour celle ou celui qui comprendra le malheureux lapsus que j'ai fait ici la première fois en l'écrivant...), il prit la forme d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille et avec une curieuse cicatrice sur son front. Il portait également des vêtement étranges. Les fondateurs l'avaient coincé lorsque..._

Remus laisse s'échapper un soupir " Ça s'est arrêté..." Sa voix se brisa légèrement alors qu'il fixait les mots comme s'il pouvait les forcer à poursuivre et lui dire ce qui allait se passer pour Harry.

Severus se tourna et prit Remus dans ses bras. Il était mal à l'aise de montrer tant d'affection, surtout en face de Minerva, mais Rem en avait besoin. Il se caresse les doux cheveux bruns et murmura calmement : "Le gamin s'est tiré de pires situations...Je suis certain que dès qu'on aura la fin de l'histoire, on nous dira que ce sale garnement a repris le contrôle de l'école et que désormais, il utilise les fondateurs tels des serviteurs."

Remus sourit, levant les yeux vers Severus "Tu sais toujours exactement que me dire". Il rit une nouvelle fois alors que Severus l'entrainait en dehors de la salle. Ils devraient à présent attendre et voir ce que le livre avait à leur révéler.

(1) : Minx voudrait dire coquin en français mais je trouvais que ça perdait son côté féminin et je ne voulais pas l'appeler coquine pour des raisons que je pense évidente...(merci beaucoup à Alycia Panther qui a actuellement deux fics à son actif qui sont sur ma liste d'attente, donc n'hésitez pas à y aller et laisser un petit commentaire ^^)

Bonjour tout le monde ou plutôt bonsoir ! Je ne sais pas si ça fait longtemps ou non que j'ai publié mais je pense que oui...Je suis désolé mais je pratique un travail assez fatiguant et je travaille parfois de nuit, mon emploie du temps est assez instable, donc quand je ne travaille pas, je dors ^^ Sinon, est-ce que vous allez tous bien ? Votre été se passe bien ? Nous, ça va parce que malgré la blouse obligatoire, il fait assez frais ! Saviez-vous qu'il avait fait près de 35°c aujourd'hui ?

Affectueusement,

Gwen.

PS : Je suis déolé pour celle avec qui j'avais engagé une discution mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, dès que je serai en vacances, je vous promet de reprendre tout ça, surtout que ça me plaisait beaucoup. C'est incroyable tout les point communs que je vous découvre tout en étant toutes si différentes !

Sinon, reviews ? En fait, non je m'en fiche, faîtes ce qu vous voulez ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre original:** The Nine Lives Of Harry Potter

**Titre français:** Les neuf vies de Harry Potter

**Traducteur:** Bah...moi, vous êtes cons ou quoi ?

**Disclamer:** Je jure que mes intentions sont euh...que TOUT vous entendez, TOUT est à moi l'univers d'Harry Potter n'appartient ABSOLUMENT pas à cette J. ( cette espèce de petite plagieuse va). Quoi ? Mask-MaskedNightmare ? La vrai auteur de cette fabuleuse, magnifique, excellent fanfiction ? Mais c'est qui celle-la ? Non, comme je le disait TOUT m'appartient !

_Chapitre 5 : Discussions_

Harry soupira alors qu'il regardait les fondateurs. Il semblerait qu'ils se soient un peu calmé...bien que Godric paraissait prêt à lui jeter un sort mais il était le seul. Rowena et Helga avaient simplement l'air d'être amusé par la situation dans son ensemble et la première le regardait de manière inquiètante...Salazar était un tout autre mystère. Il supposa que sa première réaction n'était due qu'à la surprise de la révélation. Mais maintenant, il semblait juste intrigué par Harry.

Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que tout les étudiants avaient cessé de manger pour mieux pouvoir observer la scène. Il se mordilla les lèvres, il était toujours aussi mal à l'aise à être le principal centre d'attention. Il aurait pourtant du être habitué depuis le temps...Mais non. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se recroquevilla, ses jambes collées contre son torse, en position agenouillé. Comme un chat qui aurait voulu que le vent qui le frappait ne fut que fabulations afin de se consoler. Ses yeux se levèrent, regardant les fondateurs qui attendaient de lui le premier pas. Il observa chacun d'entre eux et resta fixé sur Salazar " Pouvons-nous régler cette affaire sans...eux ?"

Helga cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui avant de se rendre compte de la présence des élèves. Elle batit des mains nerveusement "Oh, bien sûr ! Ce ne serait pas approprié de les laisser regarder...Oui splendide idée...Où devrions-nous aller ?"

Godric sourit à Harry "Les donjons..."

Rowena plissa simplement les yeux et lui dit "Ne soyez pas ridicule Godric...Ce n'est absolument pas l'exemple que nous devrions montrer à nos étudiants. Je pense que l'aile de l'infirmerie sera la plus sage destination".

Godric fronça les sourcils, faisant se demander à Harry ce qu'il avait contre lui. Jusqu'il y a encore quelques minutes, il n'était qu'un chat ! Il secoua la tête et se leva. Il semblait que sa vie ait adopté certains modèles de situation qui refusaient d'être rompu. Il était condamné à ne pas être aimé de certaines personnes pour des raisons qu'il ne connaissait ou ne comprenait pas, passer beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie...et toujours être l'objet de trop d'attention. Il soupira et se frotta l'arrière du crâne, se demandant s'il ne pourrait tout simplement pas se retransformer en chat et s'enfuir.

Rowena lui sourit puis tourna ses yeux perçants sur les enfants "Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir terminer votre repas et, puisque les classes de cet après-midi sont annulés, de bien vouloir faire quelque chose de productif au cours de cette période". Elle hocha la tête avant de prendre la tête du groupe jusque l'infirmerie.

Salazar s'était calmé depuis leur découverte. Il réalisa désormais que sa réaction précédente avait principalement été du à la surprise. Après tout, il était évident que cette personne ne leur voulait pas de mal. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance de le faire et à la place, était resté sous forme de chat. D'ailleurs, pourquoi un sorcier choisirait-il de vivre sa vie sous forme de chat ? Le jeune homme était un casse-tête...et il adorait résoudre des puzzles.

Il marchèrent jusque l'infirmerie en silence. Chacun d'entre eux étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Quand ils y arrivèrent, Helga decida d'imédiatement rompre le silence " Je vais demander du thé ! Ca devrait nous rendre plus à l'aise.". Elle appela un elfe et lui donna des indications tout en invoquant de confortables fauteuils pour qu'ils puissent s'y installer.

Godric haussa un sourcil " Pourquoi devrions-nous le rendre à l'aise ? Il est peut-être une menace pour l'école !". Son regard tomba sur Harry et il était clair que s'il avait le choix, le jeune brun serait soit aux donjons, soit jeter à la rue.

Rowena prit un siège et commença à préparer son thé. "Honnêtement Godric, peus-tu un seul petit moment penser de manière rationel ? S'il avait voulu attaquer l'école ou encore une autre absurdité de ce genre là, il l'aurait fait dès ses premiers jours ici..." Elle regarda Harry avec un sourire entendu qui le gêna et finalement prit son propre siège.

Harry versa de grandes quantités de sucre dans son thé, souriant gentillement " En outre, s'il avait eu de mauvaises intentions, le château ne l'aurait pas laissé faire et ceci peu importe sa forme...C'est toi-même qui l'a posé Godric !" Elle regarda Harry avec inquiètude " Bien que je sois contente que nous soyons tous là...J'aimerai faire quelques tests afin de m'assurer que tu ne souffreras pas d'effets secondaire à ta longue période sous forme animagus."

Harry prit le thé sans le boire, le tenant simplement dans sa main. Il remua inconfortablement et souhaita avoir sa queue..tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de croiser les jambes pour _presque _reproduire la sensation de sa queue s'entourant autour de lui. Il joua avec le thé et dit: "Vous pouvez...mais je me changeais juste assez pour éviter...Je préfère ma forme animagus."

Salazar ne s'embêta pas à prendre une tasse de thé, trouvant le prétexte ridicule. " Comment as-tu pu gérer cela ? Et pourquoi choisir de vivre ta vie sous forme de chat ?"

Harry haussa les épaules " J'attendais que vous dormiez et me changeais dans le placard pour dormir...Mais ce n'était pas très confortable." Un petit sourire se posa sur ses lèvres " C'est pourquoi je dormais tellement pendant la journée."

Salazar fut surpris mais comprit désormais pourquoi le chat était constament endormi. "Tu n'as pas répondu à mon autre question..."

Godric le coupa, son impatiente le faisant exploser Je pense que nous devrions nous concentre sur le pourquoi de sa présence !" Il cria presque tout en pointant Hary du doigt " Nous ne savons rien de cet étranger ! Et pourtant, nous le traitons comme un invité !"

Les yeux de Rowena se glacèrent alors qu'elle lui dit sèverement "Godric...S'il te plaît, retiens toi. Il est clair qu'il ne nous veut pas de mal, nous en avons déjà discuté. Evidement, ce jeune homme doit avoir ses raisons...S'il te plaît, le laisse le s'expliquer."

Godric se calma mais secoua la tête tout en regardant cette fois Salazar: " Comment peut-tu être aussi calme ? Il a dormi dans ton placard !"

Salazar se retourna et fixa Harry avant de peser soigneusement sa réponse. Il savait que Godric voulait qu'il le soutienne...mais il était également interessé par les motifs de l'étranger. " J'écouterai ses explications avant de me decider..."

Comme ils le regardèrent tous, Harry soupia et decida de leur dire la vérité. "Je ne suis pas de cette époque...Dans mon temps, je restais tout la journée sous forme de chat. Je suis célèbre d'où je viens et je n'aime pas l'attention, j'avais dond décidé et vivre une vie simple en tant que chat. J'enseigne à Poudlard dans l'avenir. Mon ami enseignait les potions et je passais mes après-midi avec lui quand je n'avais plus de cours à donner. Il y a eut un incident et la potion m'a atteint. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais ici et j'ai réalisé que je devais être prudent afin de ne pas pertuber le flux du temps".

Rowaa hocha la tête "Ca sonne assez vrai." Elle sourit tout en buvant une gorgée de thé. "Bien evidement, tu ne peux pas nous donner plus de détails à cause des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir..."

Harry hocha la tête. "Exactement. Je me suis vite rendue compte que je ne serai probablement jamais en mesure de retourner dans mon époque. Je ne m'y connais pas assez en potion pour essayer d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé et encore moins vous donner suffisament d'informations pour pouvoir repartir...Mon ami est une maître des Potions...S'il ne trouve pas un moyen de me ramener alors cela signifit que ce _n'est pas possible". _Harry marqua une pause mais decida de poursuivre "Je ne suis en fait pas du tout en colère d'être dans une autre époque. Les personnes chères de mon ancienne vie vont me manquer bien sûr...Mais ce que je vivais là-bas était très douloureux...Je vais leur manquer mais...je serais peut-être plus heureux ici."

Godric avait écouté chaque mot qu'avait prononcé Harry à la recherche de quelque chose à retourner contre lui...Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait remarquer. Une sorte de faille...mais il n'y arrivait pas. Maintenant que sa colère était tombé, il se rendait compte qu'une véritable douleur était présente sur le visage du jeune homme. Quel que soit ce qui l'avait rendu célèbre...Il semblait évident que cela ne s'était pas produit de manière agréable. Il baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de thé, légèrement gêné par sa précedente réaction.

Salazar remarqua la réaction de Godric et sourit mentalement, prenant la main de Godric dans la sienne alors qu'il dit doucement "Si vous avez agis de cette manière, c'est parce que vous vous inquiètiez pour les enfants...Il n'y a pas de honte à cela."

Godric regarda son compagnon avec surprise. Salazar detestait exposer leur relation à l'extérieur de leur chambre. Il rougit et hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Harry " J'ai agi sans réfléchir...Je m'excuse..."

Harry se contenta de rire "Je comprend tout à fait. J'ai été placé dans votre maison après tout..." En arrière pensée, Harry ajouta : "Bien que j'ai failli être mis à Serpentard également..."

Les fondateurs semblaient intrigués par cela, mais Harry decida de ne pas en dire plus.

Le silence revint à la charge et Helga regarda Harry, anxieuse, se demandant comment elle pourrait évacuer la tension qui s'installait. "Alors, qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant...Je veux dire que tu as toi-même dit ne pas pouvoir revenir d'où tu viens ...Je suppose que tu veux rester sous forme animagus..."

Harry hocha la tête: "Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je voudrai continuer à vivre comme avant...mais je comprendrai si cela rend certains d'entre vous mal à l'aise..." Son regard se tourna vers Salazar et Godric.

Salazar secoua la tête " Cela ne fait aucune différence pour moi..." Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait prit l'habitude de cette chaleur sur ses épaules pendant qu'il enseignait.

Godric secoua la tête "Non...mais vous dîtes que vous enseigniez dans votre propre époque ainsi ? Même sous forme de chat ?"

Harry hocha la tête: "Ma vie m'a fait acquérir beaucoup...d'expérience, donc je suis assez bien formé dans différentes disciplines..."

Rowena sourit: " Eh bien, je pense que ça pourrait très bien marcher si tu restais ici ! Nous avons besoin de plus d'enseignants mais il y a tellement peu de personnes avec les compétences pour enseigner...Godric enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal et les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Helga enseigne les Sortilèges et l'astronomie, Salazar les potions et la Botanique et je m'occupe de l'Histoire de la Magie et des Runes..."

Harry sourit; il semblerait que peu de chose changeraient...Il fut cependant surpris de savoir qu'il enseignaient les Soins aux Créature Magiques en ce moment...mais il suppose que c'était parce que les familiers avaient plus d'importance en ce temps. Il essaya de pense à ce qu'il pourrait apporter de plus "Si vous voulez bien, je pourrais sûrement enseigner la métamorphose..."

Helga s'écria "Oh merveilleux ! Ce serait extrêment utile ! Et enseigner sous votre forme féline ne posera aucun problème ! N'est-ce pas Rowena ?"

Rowena sourit à Helga "En effet, c'est exactement ce qui nous manque...les élèves étaient interessés mais n'ont malheusement jamais eu la possibilité de travailler cette matière avec nous, faute d'horraires disponibles de notre part...Cela rendrait les chose beaucoup plus facile. Godric ? Salazar ? Des objections ?"

Salazar secoua la tête "Ca me semble raisonnable...Bien que je lui recommance de nous laisser lui donner ses propres appartements de sorte qu'il n'ait plus besoin de dormir dans mon placard" dit-il, amusé.

Helga hocha la tête "Je parlerai aux elfes"

Godric réflechit un instant "Non...Je ne vois rien de mal à cela...Mais peut-être devrions-nous attendre le soltice d'hiver avant de présenter aux élèves puisque l'année vient tout juste de commencer ?"

Les fondateurs acceptèrent tous et Rowena se tourna vers Harry, avec toujours ce même sourire complice "Bienvenue à Poudlard Harry Potter."

C'est seulement après qu'elle lui ait souhaité la bienvenue que Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne leur avait jamais dit son nom.

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous. Ce soir et depuis quelque temps, j'avoue ne pas être au mieux de ma forme. Je n'aurai qu'une chose à dire à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de lire les notes en fin de chapitre, à tout ceux qui prennent la route ivre ou ceux qui conduisent des véhicules deux roues sans faire attention, pensez et réalisez que votre vie est plus importante que tout. Je sais que ça fait lourd mais si vous saviez le nombre de jeunes qu'on voit mourir chaque soir.

Bref, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Est ce que vous êtes tous encore en vacances ou y a-t-il encore quelques malchanceux(ses) tel(le)s que moi qui n'ont pas cette chance ?

J'allai oublié mais je chercherai une ou plusieurs personnes qui auraient en tout premier les nouveaux chapitres qui pourraient les lire et me dire si la traduction est assez fluide et surtout française, ne l'étant pas à l'origine moi-même, je fais parfois des fautes de grammaire.

Amicalement,

Gwen


	6. Chapter 6

Euh...Bonjour, il y a quelqu'un ? On peut allumer une lampe ou un truc là ? Ahhhh, merci. Bon alors, on va pas se mentir, cela fait pas mal de temps qu'on a pas publié...et encore le mot est faible.

Malheureusement, l'auteur ne répond plus à mes messages et je n'ose pas continuer sans son approbation...

Cependant, Gwenaelle (la double maléfique de Gwenael) pense que nous devrions continuer, sachant que les chapitres sont pratiquement tous traduits et qu'il ne manque que la correction.

Je pense que beaucoup diront que c'est assez futile mais j'ai un peu l'impression de ne pas respecter le travail de l'auteur et son avis sans approbation claire et nette.

Toutefois, si vous êtes majoritairement de l'avis de Gwene, ce sera donc elle qui continuera la publication pendant l'été après notre bac. C'est pour cela que je demande exceptionnellement à ceux qui veulent que leur voix soient entendu de me répondre et ceci même par mp s'ils le souhaitent.

Merci de votre attention,

Gwen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre original:** The Nine Lives Of Harry Potter

**Titre français:** Les neuf vies de Harry Potter

** Traducteur** Bah...moi, vous êtes cons ou quoi ?

**Disclamer:** Je jure que mes intentions sont euh...que TOUT vous entendez, TOUT est à moi l'univers d'Harry Potter n'appartient ABSOLUMENT pas à cette J. ( cette espèce de petite plagieuse va). Quoi ? Mask-MaskedNightmare ? La vrai auteur de cette fabuleuse, magnifique, excellente fanfiction ? Mais c'est qui celle-la ? Non, comme je le disait TOUT m'appartient !

_Chapitre 6 : Présentation offici__elle informelle_

Peu de temps après leur rencontre, Harry reprit sa forme de chat. Les fondateurs venaient de lui montrer ses nouveaux appartements où il resterait. Il était assez heureux d'avoir son propre espace même s'il savait que cela lui manquerait d'être nourris le matin par Salazar. Il supposait que c'était plus son côté chat que lui même qui s'exprimait...

Il passa le reste de sa journée à rendre ses appartements confortables et surtout à ses goûts. Parmi ses modifications, il fit apparaitre une énorme structure de jeux pour chat. Il pensait passer la plupart de son temps dans ses appartements en tant qu'humain...mais ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de s'amuser. Maintenant qu'il avait un endroit sûr où se reposer, il pouvait enfin passer la nuit dans son lit.

Le lendemain, il quitta sa chambre avec une nouvelle fois le sourire aux lèvres. Sa queue se balançait doucement alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir. La nuit lui avait donné tout le repos dont il avait besoin. Ses yeux étaient fermés de plaisir tandis qu'il laissait ses autres sens le conduire à la Grande Salle. Les elfes lui avaient déjà donné son petit déjeuner mais il se sentait d'humeur sociale ce matin. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul. Avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser ce qui se passait, il sentit une paire de petites mains le soulever au niveau de l'abdomen puis il fut vigoureusement secoué alors que son transporteur courait jusque la Grande Salle. Il _n_'était _pas _amusé. Ses oreilles étaient plaqués contre sa tête alors qu'il essayait de se dégager de la poigne. Cependant, il semblerait que l'enfant qui le tenait ne voulait pas le relâcher.

Le Poustouffle de première année accouru à sa table, ses yeux brun s'illuminant d'excitement. Il voulait un familier depuis si longtemps et il en avait trouvé juste dans le couloir ! Chacun prenait toujours soin de marquer leur familier d'une façon ou d'une autre, habituellement avec un collier ou un ruban. Lorsqu'il avait vu ce chat non marqué, son enthousiasme l'avait fait s'emballer et il avait agi sans réfléchir. Il avait pris le chat entre ses mains avant que la créature ne puisse s'échapper et il montrait maintenant à ses amis son nouveau animal de compagnie.

Harry était absolument résolu à griffer quiconque l'obligerait à s'humilier. Toutefois, celui qui lui causait tant de déshonneur était un première année...et il n'en avait pas le cœur. Il lui fit connaitre son déplaisir de la situation par un doux grognement dans sa gorge et sa fourrure s'hérissant d'irritation. Ses brillants yeux verts ne pouvaient s'empêcher de chercher à la table principale quelqu'un pour l'aider.

Les fondateurs n'avaient pas remarqué l'excitement à la table des Poustouffles. Il était tôt dans la matinée et ils n'étaient encore qu'à leur première tasse de thé. Godric semblait d'humeur encore pire que d'habitude alors qu'il prenait une petite gorgée de son thé et qu'il fermait les yeux appréciant l'effet de la caféine. Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard se dirigea vers une source de bruit. Les élèves étaient d'ordinaire silencieux le matin et les bavardages s'étaient suffisamment élevés pour être remarqués. Il semblerait qu'un des étudiants avait trouvé un chat. Il sourit en remarquant _quel _chat. Il secoua la tête et chercha Salazar. Même s'ils savaient que le chat était humain, il continuait de le considérer comme étant le chat de Salazar. Il réalisa que le directeur de Serpentard n'avait pas encore fait son apparition du matin et décida de faire sa bonne action de la journée et de sauver le jeune homme.

Il gémit quand en se levant de sa chaise, il eut attiré l'attention de Rowena et Helga. Il se contenta de leur sourire et se rendit à la table des Poustouffle, arrivant derrière le première année. "Je suis désolé de te décevoir mon garçon...mais je doute que le professeur Potter apprécie comment tu le manipules."

L'élève tourna des yeux écarquillés et craintifs vers Godric. Il était une sorte d'homme montagne pour eux et même si la plupart du temps, les élèves trouvaient ça rassurant...ils n'avaient pas envie de voir le mauvais côté de cette montagne. L'étudiant regarda en pleurant le chat noir et dit "P-Professeur qui ?"

Salazar venait juste d'arriver et il semblait que quelque chose d'important était déjà en cours. La salle était étrangement calme et il trouva la source de ce dernier en Godric, debout au dessus d'un première année. Que se passait-il ? La réponse de sa question intérieur vint lorsqu'il vit ce qui était dans les bras de ce première année...ah...c'était donc ça. Toutefois, il semblerait que Godric traitait la situation avec la même grâce et assurance qu'à son habitude.

Il arriva derrière son amant et lui toucha gentiment le dos pour lui signaler qu'il était là. Il leva le yeux vers lui et Godric comprit, se décalant pour que Salazar puisse parler à l'étudiant. Le chef de Serpentard regarda avec sévérité le collégien même s'il savait que l'école entière les écoutait. "Ce matin, nous allions faire une annonce concernant un ajout à notre corps enseignant. Ses classes ne commenceront qu'après les vacances d'hiver mais vous pourrez le voir fréquemment autour du château. Il sera toujours sous sa forme animagus qui est un chat noir avec une marque blanche sur son front. Vous devez le traiter avec les même respect que vous avez pour nous peu importe sa forme."

Salazar inspecta autour de lui, ils comptaient faire cette annonce tous ensemble...mais bon, un diction disait bien qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre*.Il tendit ses mains et l'étudiant lui remit soigneusement le chat. "Merci" dit-il d'une voix blanche avant de continuer son cheval vers la table d'honneur. Franchement, il était seulement venu à l'origine pour du thé.

Godric sourit alors qu'il regardait Salazar partir. Pas seulement pour la vue...mais parce que personne d'autre n'aurait pu faire réagir ainsi son corps rien qu'en faisant un annonce scolaire. Il secoua sa tête et le suivit. Aujourd'hui allait être une bonne journée, il pouvait le sentir.

Harry était sur la table d'honneur, lavant sa fourrure et essayant de calmer ses nerfs tout en regagnant sa maitrise de sois. Il se sentait un peu violé. Il remua sa petite tête, frottant ses yeux das un tentative de discipliner sa fourrure qui avait gonflé pendant son traumatisme. Il baissa sa patte et remarqua qu'une soucoupe de lait avait été déposé devant lui. Il pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'il regardait Salazar. Le vieil homme lui sourit simplement et dit "Nous devrions vous mettre un collier, comme ça cet incident ne se reproduira plus."

S'il avait pu rougir, il l'aurait fait. Il se demandait si Salazar réalisait ce qu'il venait de dire...Il savait que Harry n'était pas juste un chat après tout...Toutefois, Godric avait entendu et lui souriait clairement."Pas mauvaise comme idée...Nous devons protéger nos professeurs après tout..."

C'en était trop pour sa dignité déjà assez trainé dans la boue pour la journée. Harry lui lança un "sniff" en colère tandis qu'il éloignait fièrement la tête de son lait et que sa queue s'agitait d'irritation, avant de sauter de la table. Pourquoi avait-il quitté ses appartement déjà ?

Cependant, en plein saut il fut attrapé et ramené sur les genoux de Salazar. Il regarda Harry et le caressa gentiment tout en disant sérieusement "C'est une idée à creuser..."

Harry se contenta de soupirer et de se recroqueviller sur les genoux de Salazar. Il vit que Godric l'étudiait et il pencha sa tête se demandant avec curiosité ce à quoi il pouvait encore penser. L'homme semblait avoir changé d'opinion à son sujet et avait décidé que Harry n'allait pas tous les tuer dans leur sommeil. Pourtant la manière dont il le regardait...c'était étrange.

Godric ne pourrait jamais s'appeler lui même comme étant un "penseur" mais plus comme un "faiseur". Toutefois, voir que Salazar presque sourire devant les étudiants alors qu'il caressait l'animagus d'une main et de l'autre tenait discrètement la sienne sous la table...il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans ce tableau...Harry n'était avec eux que depuis peu de temps mais lorsqu'ils étaient tout le trois ensemble, Salazar semblait plus à l'aise et exprimait plus facilement ses émotions. Il savait que Harry le fixait avec confusion; lui-même ne réalisait pas encore où ses pensées le menait.

_Poudlard (Future) _

"Ce stupide gosse ! A quoi pensait-il, par Merlin !" explosa Severus alors que le livre se mettait lui même à jour. " Il est un professeur maintenant ? Et il connaissent son nom?"

Remus avait tout lu au-dessus de l'épaule de Severus et fut surpris de la direction que le livre avait pris dan son histoire. "Il est dit ici qu'il ne leur a pas donné son nom...Rowena le connaissait déjà.

Severus se retourna et lu le passage découvrant que Remus avait en effet raison. "Ça n'excuse pas ses actions. Je pensais que ce garçon réaliserait la précarité de sa situation et qu'il ferait profil bas...Prendre un poste d'enseignant dans un Poudlard récemment fondé n'est surement pas discret !"

Remus soupira. Il savait que Sev s'inquiétait mais ce n'est que maintenant qu'il pouvait voir à quel point. Il se pencha doucement et caressa la joue de Severus."Je sais que vous n'avez pas vraiment foi en l'intelligence de Harry...mais je suis sûr qu'il gérer l'enseignement des quelques classes sans causer la fin du monde..."Il sourit et pencha plus contre la chaleur de Severus.

Le maitre des potions secoua la tête et et ne fut pas capable de résister d'enrouler ses bras autour de Remus, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amour. "S'il te plait, ne me donne pas de faux espoirs Rem...J'aurai trop peur que ça n'arrive pas..." Son temps passé avec Harry l'avait rendu paranoïaque.

Remus secoua la tête et ferma le livre. McGonnagall leur avait demandé de la prévenir si quelque chose de grave se passait. Il doutait que le fait que Harry ait pris un poste d'enseignant soit réellement important. Pour le moment, il voulait se concentrer sur l'objectif de calmer Severus. Il restait éveillé toute la nuit depuis plusieurs jours à fouiller dans ses recherches ou à contrôler sans cesse le livre. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour Harry...mais il était sûr que son louveteau allait bien. Celui qui l'inquiétait à présent était Severus.

C'était cependant regrettable que Remus ait choisi cette minute bien précise pour fermer le livre. Même s'ils verraient bien assez tôt le développement de l'histoire, une nuit n'aurait pas beaucoup d'importance. Cependant, à peine fermait-il livre que de nouveaux mots s'écrivirent et vinrent continuer l'histoire de Harry, premier professeur de Métamorphose de Poudlard.

_Des changements radicaux se formèrent dans les premiers jours après sa présentation officielle. Jusque là, Godric Griffondor et Salazar Serpentard avaient eu une relation qu'ils avaient gardé plutôt discrète. Il semblerait que l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne avait déclenché leur attention. A cette époque, il était très courant que les sorciers les plus puissant se réunissent ensemble. Harry Potter était très puissant mais relativement non connu, il fut donc naturel qu'une semaine après qu'il ai été présenté aux élèves, Godric et Salazar exprimèrent leur désir pour le jeune sorcier et commencèrent à le courtiser officiellement. Ce développement plus qu'imprévu, fut provoqué par un évènement qui eu lieu l... _

**_Désolée pour les fautes de sens mais c'est vraiment tout ce qu'on peut produire sans une bonne correction d'une tierce personne. Nous ne somme pas très fiers de vous présenter un pareille texte mais avec notre bac (de français) qui approche, on ne peut pas vraiment faire mieux. Mais bon, on ne se plaint pas (Gwen: euh... Gwene: Ta gueule !) et on prend beaucoup de plaisir à vous traduire plus ou moins correctement cette histoire. De plus, on nous a confié un nouveau projet de traduction qu'on espère pouvoir commencer en Aout si on réussit à (ne pas oublier de) publier toute l'histoire avant. _**

**_Sur ce, à la prochaine fois,_**

**_Gwenael et Gwenaelle._**


End file.
